BTS X Reader: Chapter 6
by coffeewithbts
Summary: You get hurt, but who will be there to help you? The jealousy rises and feelings will be hurt. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


(Sorry for switching between their stage names and their real names. I think the more you get to know the character, the more appropriate it seems to use their real name? Also sorry for any errors, I still have to read over it one more time, but here you go!)

Chapter 6

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The band and crew huddled around the director in the middle. He yelled over the group. He was proud of their hard work and it was time to go home and get some rest before. The group clapped and dispersed.

When the group scattered, Namjoon went to find the girl. He looked over everyone's heads, but still couldn't find her. V and Jimin began to play around as usual while Suga and Jin talked in the corner. Jungkook walked up to Namjoon though. "Do you want to play some basketball outside hyung?" He asked.

Namjoon looked around one last time before he agreed and followed Jungkook outside. The light was dim outside because of one nearby street light. This didn't make a difference though. They were still there to enjoy playing some one-on-one. Jungkook had found a basketball wanted to play with someone and saw that Namjoon wasn't doing anything, so he'd asked him.

The boys began to play, when Hoseok approached. "I want to play too!" he yelled on the empty court. Namjoon said he would play against both of them, but soon found that it was difficult to play two guys at once. He finally sat down on the cool cement. He was tired and out of breath. "Come on Namjoon! Let's play some more!" Hoseok yelled.

"I can't play against the two of you. I need someone to play on my side." Namjoon said laying down on his back. "I give up."

Suddenly, a girl's voice said, "Did you say you needed a partner?" The girl stood over Namjoon. "I'll play with you. If you want to play with a girl, I mean?" She said holding her hand out to him. He looked at her surprised for a moment before he took her hand. "Let's start a new game." She said to Hoseok and Jungkook.

Namjoon stood up with the girl's help. "Alright, let's play," Hoseok said passing the ball to Namjoon. He looked at the ball and gave it to the girl. The girl began to dribble and the game began. Immediately, it became intense. The girl was scoring a lot of the points which caused commotion amongst some of the crew. A crowd now began to gather around the game.

The crowd began to cheer for Namjoon and the girl. Jungkook and Hoseok were now sweating like crazy. The girl was just trying to have fun though. She happened to be really good at basketball, but every once in awhile she wouldn't make the shot. The cheering crowd led the other members to see what all the commotion outside was.

As soon as Taehyung saw the girl, his mouth dropped. He hadn't been sure if the girl was a guy or not, but he was just really surprised by her ability. Jimin and Taehyung stood at the sidelines cheering with the rest of the crowd. Suga and Jin, on the other hand, watched in awe and in silence.

"I didn't know she was so good at basketball." Suga said with his mouth hanging wide open. Jin nodded. "That's really cool." He let out a huge sigh. Jin looked at Suga. He'd never seen Suga so intent on watching someone, especially a girl.

Jin had other feelings about the girl playing basketball. He didn't really like it. It was too rough for a girl to be playing. He really wanted a girl who could be gentle. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel on my own." He told Suga. Suga nodded and continued to watch.

When Jin walked away, the game had gotten a little rougher and more intense. Namjoon was so intense that he hit the girl in the shoulder. This knocked her on the ground, making the crowd gasp. Jin turned around and saw what had happened. Suga and Jin rushed to the girl on the ground. She held her shoulder and tried not cry at the pain. Namjoon apologized and tried to help her to her feet.

"I'll be fine." The girl said, clutching her arm. She hadn't even notice that she'd hurt her ankle, until she put pressure on it. She fell to her knees in pain. Suga rushed to her side. He put her arm around his neck to try to help her walk better. "You really only need to help me to the car." The girl said. She didn't want to seem weak.

Suga didn't say anything as his arm slipped around her waist. Jin and Namjoon watched them from a distance. Jin's heart pounded inside his chest. He'd lost her to Suga. Namjoon looked at Jin's reaction. He watched as Jin started to walk away with his head down. Namjoon took one look back at the girl and went after Jin.

"Jin! Jin!" He said going after him. "Tell me what happened between you two." Jin turned around with reddened eyes. "Don't cry, hyung, your face will get puffy." Namjoon said trying to console him.

"I don't care if my face is puffy right now." He snapped at Namjoon. Namjoon realized the situation and didn't take the rudeness to heart.

He followed him until he finally stopped. Jin fell to his knees and covered his hands with his face. "I've never felt this way before." He removed his hands from his face and hit the ground with his fists. "I lost her as quickly as I had her. How could I let this happen?" He sobbed for a moment before Namjoon's hand was on his back. Namjoon stood over him, but didn't say anything.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Namjoon asked Jin. Jin stood up next to him. He nodded and the two went to go get something to eat.

READER P.O.V

Yoongi helped me position my foot so it was tilted upwards. "Just put your leg over mine." He said. I looked at him, knowing this situation had become awkward. "Come on, I don't bite." He laughed at me and physically moved my leg onto his.

"Yoongi," I suddenly became nervous and I didn't know why. He waited for me to finish my sentence. "Do you like basketball?" I asked, trying not to be awkward, but I knew that it wasn't really the time to ask the question.

He laughed and told the driver to take us to the hospital. "Yeah, I like basketball a lot. You were playing really well, actually." I could feel myself blushing in the dim light of the car. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He said patting my leg.

We sat in silence before my phone slipped onto the floor. I looked at it on the floor. Yoongi offered to get it, but I told him I would just wait until the next stop light. I waited for a moment before we stopped to go and get it. I reached down to pick it up when the light turned green. The car started again and I was thrown backward onto the seat. I ended up hitting my shoulder on the seat. Pain seared through it.

A tear escaped my eyes as I cried out in pain. Yoongi reached out and took my seatbelt off. He pulled me next to him and rubbed my shoulder lightly. I put my legs up to help my ankle. Yoongi yelled at the driver for being so forceful. I shook my head. "It's my fault Yoongi. I wasn't paying enough attention." I told him.

He turned me towards him. "Don't be sorry." Our faces were only inches apart now. He pulled me close to him and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand reach up and touch my face, but only for a second. "You had an eye lash on your cheek." He smirked knowing I was embarrassed. I thought he was going to do something else…

We arrived at the hospital and he walked me in to get checked out. The doctor said that I had sprained my ankle. He wrapped it up and gave me crutches. He told me to stay off of it for the next few days, but I would be better soon. We thanked him and headed back to the hotel.

"I feel bad that this happened to you." Yoongi said to me in the car. "Are you hungry? You should probably eat something to get your strength back up." I shook my head 'no.' "I'll treat you okay. What do you like?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at him. "You really don't have to." He insisted though, so I took a minute to think. "Alright, there is one thing that I really love." He waited as I paused. "I really love strawberries on vanilla ice cream."

"Then let's get you some strawberries and vanilla ice cream." Yoongi turned the car around to go to a nearby grocery store. We picked up the two items and decided to go sit outside at some tables at the store next to it. "Be careful." He said helping me to sit down.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

Namjoon and Jin went out to a store on the outer part of the city. There they got some cup ramen for cheap. They decided to sit outside at the tables in front of the store. They began to talk about random things before Namjoon noticed a couple show up. He began to freak out when he found out who they were. It was the girl and Yoongi. Jin couldn't see them, however, because he was facing Namjoon.

"You know, maybe we should just leave." Namjoon said trying to be cool about the situation. His eyes met with Yoongi's for a moment. He wasn't sure if Yoongi would call them over or just ignore them.

Yoongi saw that Jin and Namjoon were a few tables over, but the girl didn't seem to notice, especially since she was facing him. He decided to ignore them. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Jin or explain anything to Namjoon.

Jin stood up. "Sure, I should probably just throw this away anyway." He walked to the nearby trash can, and was about to throw it in, when he saw Yoongi out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take before he finally rested his eyes on Yoongi. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw the girl sitting there. He looked over the situation, realizing that they were alone together. The girl obviously wasn't interested in Jin anymore.

He balled his hand into a fist and took in a long breath. He let it out slowly and turned around. They hadn't noticed him anyway. Jin thought back only to realize that the girl had crutches next to her. Had she been hurt that bad? He wanted to turn back to her and help her, but he stopped himself. Yoongi would take care of her. He was responsible and caring.

The rest of the night, it bothered Jin that Yoongi had the girl. He knew that Yoongi was a good person and that he would never do anything to hurt someone, but it weighed heavily on him that he wasn't the one who had the girl's heart. He slept restlessly that night and tried his best to stay away from Yoongi. He wasn't ready to confront him quite yet.

On the other hand, Namjoon watched Jin until they got back to the hotel. He watched him sulk around and go to bed early. He knew Jin wasn't okay with the situation. He knew what he had to do. He was going to confront Yoongi.

When Yoongi returned to the hotel, Namjoon was the first one to greet him. Everyone else was asleep and Namjoon read until he came back. Yoongi was late. "What are you doing Namjoon?" Yoongi asked when he saw that Namjoon had waited up for him.

"You're really late coming in tonight. I saw you were out with that girl. What's going on between you two?" Namjoon asked. He knew Yoongi's answer would be short and concise because that's just how Yoongi was. He didn't like to waste time on something for it not to turn out.

Yoongi shook his head though, "I don't think that's any of your business, Namjoon. You should probably get some sleep though. We have a long day tomorrow. You want to look your best for the photo shoot. I'm going to bed." He began to walk away, but Namjoon stood up.

"You can tell me anything Yoongi. We're friends," Namjoon paused, "or more like brothers." Yoongi smiled. "If you like her, then talk to Jin about it. He really likes her, but seeing you with her hurts him."

Yoongi looked away, "I'll think about talking to him. You need to get some sleep before you get dark circles though." He put his arm and Namjoon and they went to bed.

READER P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up late. The group was already half ready. Misoo must have let me sleep in because of my ankle. I looked around and checked my phone. I had a message from my dad. He wished me luck like he always did. I smiled and put my phone down.

I was about to get out of my bed, when Misoo rushed over to me. "Hey, just stay there! I'll get you some breakfast. You need to rest up. You don't want to hurt your leg any further." She said pushing me back onto the bed.

As always, Misoo was trying to take care of me. I smiled, "Okay, but I have to go to the photo shoot today. There's some stuff I really need to clear up." I told her.

She shook her head. "You don't need to over work yourself."

"It's just an ankle. Besides, if I get on the bus, I'll just stay in there, but I have to make it to the bus to go to the photo shoot. I promise I won't over work myself if I go to the shoot." I told her. This was probably going to end up being a lie, but I had to get on that bus.

She smiled down at me. "Fine, you can get on the bus, but you HAVE to stay there. You understand?" I nodded sarcastically. She laughed and went to get me breakfast. I grabbed my crutches and hopped over to my backpack. I needed to change my clothes before we left.

When I got back to my bed, I noticed a message on my phone. My dad didn't usually send me two messages in the morning. I looked at the message that read: I hope I see you on the bus, and I hope you see me.

I didn't know who it was because it was an unknown number. I thought about who it could be. I assumed it was Yoongi since I had talked with him the most recently, but who could ever be sure of things like that.


End file.
